Life After The Flock
by bleedingrose777
Summary: Years after the Flocks last efforts to save the world in almost every way possible, Max and her family have grown up. They must move on from their past and deal with the challenges that other humans must face daily. Jobs, family, and most importantly, love. A much edited version of my old and removed story, The Wedding and More.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there staring at myself in the mirror while Nudge, Ella, and my mom, Dr. Martinez, fervently hemmed the bottom of my white gown. Yes, I said white gown. Today is my wedding day. I know, I am surprised as well. The man that I will soon see at the alter is a man whom I love. He is funny, charming, and most of all he accepts me for who I am. Thing is, it isn't Fang.

He and I had this horrible falling out and haven't spoken since. In fact, no one in "the flock" has heard anything from him since that day. We are all convinced that he doesn't want anything to do with us. In fact, he doesn't even know that I am getting married. Even if I did know where to find him, I don't think I would have invited him. Something tells me he would not be accepting of the situation.

"Max, You know I love you and I support you in everything you choose, but are you sure that He is the right one? Are you positive that you are ready to tie yourself down?" my mother asked me. The truth is, I really am not sure, but I have been dating the guy since I was younger but I just don't know. It doesn't feel right. Most of the flock knew that thought. They knew that deep down I wasn't sure about marrying Sam. I didn't know if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this guy. We had been dating for quite a while but part of me didn't want him. Part of me wanted the only person in the world who refused to speak to me... I pushed those thoughts aside though and reminded myself that I was going to go through with this. Sam would be my husband and I would forget about him...

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I've been with him for quite a while. I want to do this. I trust him more than anyone in the world," I told her although I avoided her direct gaze. Nudge gave me this look like why-are-you-lying-to-your-own-mom. I ignored the stare on her face and turned my attention to the mirror to exam their job at fixing my wedding dress. I was glad that Nudge had grown up. Used too, at my little comment she would have said something about my lie, now at nineteen she kept her mouth shut. Not all the time of course, but she didn't talk our heads off like she used too. Life was so different now. We where all growing up. Iggy and Ella got married last month, so he became my brother in law.

"Okay, Max, honey, as long as your-" Dr. Martinez began. She was quickly silenced by a young women about my age bursting through the doors violently.

"Guests are arriving!" Thorn ran into the room gasping for breath. I smiled at her. Thorn was a newer member to our flock. When we were fifteen she ran into us over in France. She, like us, was a bird-hybrid. But something even more astonishing about her, she was approximately thirty seven minutes older than Fang, making them twins. Their hybrid blood came from the same bird and their human blood came from the same women. Fang went into shock and wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks when she first joined. I smiled at the memory. Since then Thorn and I had been attached at the hip, or wing, whichever you prefer. She now was my maid of honor. And was engaged to a guy named Ryan, also hybrid.

"That's what wedding guests do, the arrive." She scowled at my sarcastic comment. "We're almost done here anyway. All we have to do is apply my jewelry. How is Carlie's dress?"

"Everything is going well Sargent Sarcasm. Don't worry about it. Gaz and Ig are decorating the limo as we speak. Carlie's dress fits beautifully. It's all going according to plan!" Thorn rushed out with a smirk on her face. "Stop worrying about that stuff! It's your big day! I can handle it. Relax."

"Thorn, just because it's my big day, doesn't mean you have to do everything. I know you want to help, but for now you just need to relax. It's fine. I'm perfectly relaxed, and Angel can keep everything under control. Ryan is helping, too isn't he? Now that he's dressed, I think we have it under enough control for you to take a break. Honestly, it's okay. I don't need my maid-of-honor to look like she just ran a marathon in the Olympics! So, chill and take it easy for a minute." I smiled up at my best friend. I was so relieved when she had stayed after he left... I remember when he took off that day I ran straight to her, crying- i know its weird I don't really cry- and begged her to stay. She had told me that she would stay with me for eternity than be alone with her bratty brother for longer than a few hours. I had laughed at that. "Mom, hand me the jewelry." I asked snapping out of my reverie.

"Okay, baby. We're all here for you if you need us. And remember, no one will hate you if you back out or change your mind." She hugged me tight for just a moment then handed me the diamond earrings and necklace that she wore on her wedding day. I found it funny how she always knew my true feelings. Even when I didn't even know how I felt about something, she did. I smiled at my mother, glad that she was there with me and then Jeb, my sperm donor/father figure came into the room.

"Can I talk to Max alone please?" he asked. I pleaded with my eyes to our audience to stay with me. He had done so much to make me approve of him and yet he still made me just a little bit uncomfortable. They all nodded at the instruction of my mother and parted company.

"Yes..." I waited a minute then added "dad?" It took a lot but I managed it. The moment I said that I could see that his barely restrained tears broke free and fell across his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I want you to know that no matter what I've done to you in the past, and might do or say to you now, I love you and I always will. You are my daughter, and it won't matter if you never call me dad again, and never forgive me. I will always love you, and you will always be my little girl, and you will always be in my heart, and you will always have a place to stay at my home if you ever decide you want too trust me again or need ANYTHING. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I'm sorry." It took him a few minutes too choke out every syllable through his tears.

"I love you too Jeb, and I will try. I make no promises though. You hurt me a lot all those years ago. But it will be okay. And I-I forgive you."

**Authors Note- Alright guys I know a lot of you have read this story before but i'm going through and fixing it. I hope you enjoy my new version of it and appreciate my effort to revise this ENTIRE thing. Read and review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was the first to march down the aisle of the chapel that I was to be married in. It seemed a little ridiculous to me when I had given her the position, seeing as how she is fourteen and the job is usually given to much younger children. She was the youngest that I could trust. As I watched her dance down the aisle though I knew it had been a good choice to choose her. With her long ringlet golden curls falling so flawlessly down her back and the pink silken dress then poofed out in a typical eighteenth century style princess gown, she could have been a real Angel. Beside her, with his arm linked around hers, was sixteen year old Gasman. He adorned a well fitted black pinstriped suit , much like the groomsmen. But he had on a powder pink tie to match his younger sister, as opposed to the deep blue of the other men. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them as they gracefully pranced to the front of the room and took their proper positions by the alter. Behind them walked my bridesmaids. Thorn, Carlie, Cammie, and Nudge each wearing simple black gowns and carrying white roses down the aisle ahead of me.

_You can do this,_ I told myself as I took my first step through the chapel doors as the wedding march began to play through the loud speaker. _I can do this_ I continued trying to talk myself down but my attempts where feeble. I knew that I couldn't do this. Something was missing and I had a feeling, deep down in my cracked and aching heart, that I knew what it was. I refused to even admit too myself what it might be. For the past three months, since Sam had popped the question, I had been looking forward to this day, and dreading it at the same time. Because as much as I loved Same, I wasn't sure I was ready to commit to him for the rest of my life. As I took each step forward, my entire body resisted. My brain tried to tell it to walk forward, but my heart wanted nothing more than to turn and run out taking to the air the moment the fresh air reached my face. I pushed against those feelings though and forced myself to take each small step closer to the alter.

After what seemed like ages I reached the alter where my waiting groom and the preacher stood in silence watching me. It made me uncomfortable to have so many eyes trained solely on my. My dress had an open back and fit tightly to my body. To know that so many people where gathered here and could clearly see my wings, made me tense. I stood silently and pretended to listen to my fiance exchange his part of the vows after Jeb, my father, gave me away to my soon to be husband. I so badly longed to run from that suffocating enclosure. I was beginning to have flash backs of the school.

"Do you, Samuel Alexander Johns, take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and n health?" The bald older man asked him.

"I do" He nodded and smiled widely at was the same smile that I had fallen in love with when we met. But it still wasn't right. My heart didn't feel the way I thought it should have felt. My head was screaming in panic at the room. I was trapped.

While the Pastor repeated the same vows to me that he had just said to Sam my mind wandered. Being part bird I could only concentrate on one thing for so long before I got distracted. As well as my mind was searching the room for any and every possible escape. I did not like the feeling that was surrounding me. I gazed around at the crowd and saw a few familiar faces, Dylan, some of the people from the Antarctica mission we went on, scientists, each and every one of them.

"Max? Honey? Are you there? Answer the man. Don't you want to marry me?" I snapped my head back to Same and blinked a few times trying o get my barring. Then I remembered I was at the wedding. I just stood there for a moment staring at Sam's light complexion. His blue eyes and silvery blond hair.

Then it clicked. In the past, when I had dreamt of getting married, when I had planned my wedding, it wasn't silver hair and blue eyes that I saw staring back at me. No what I saw standing on the other side of that alter was something and someone very different from this man. And it was the exact thing that I had been missing since the day he left. Since the day he walked out on us, on the flock, I had felt bottomless. My heart constantly ached and I realized that the one person I had vowed to myself and to him and to everyone else, that I NEVER wanted to see again, was the one person, that I needed most in the world. "I d-" I couldn't finish the word.

"You what Max?"

I shook my head from side to side and realized I wasn't breathing. I quickly gasped for breath and through the veil off my head. I didn't answer Sam. Instead I reached down, threw off the ridiculous high heels that I was wearing, and took off running out of the chapel. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I pushed through the doors and out into the fresh air. I took every breath I could. Huge deep breaths, and unfurled my wings leaping into the warm afternoon sky. _You have to find him Max, you just have too. Even if he won't speak to you, you have to see him, one more time.  
_

THORNS P.O.V.

The church was a complete wreck. Angel looked severely ticked off and yet very very please. Gazzy looked, well Gassy. Nudge comforted Ella while all the other guests ran around in a panic. Sam looked like he was about to have a nervous break down. Dr. Martinez ran over to me and immediately sent me after Maximum Ride. At her orders I took off after her, because I knew exactly where she was headed.

Max P.O.V.

The sky felt amazing. The way it tugged at my hair slowly removing all the bobby pins and hair spray that my mother had used to delicately style it for my wedding. I hated it. I didn't like being clean. With jewelry and make up and fine dressed. I would much rather stick to my t-shirt and jeans. I spun through the trees and danced through the sky. I had no idea where I was headed. I just hoped that my pure instinct would lead me to find this man. The air felt wonderful. It was the perfect temperature and the wind was with me the whole time. Until I flew straight through a giant storm cloud. As I emerged after what felt like ages, I was drenched and freezing cold.

Flying so high I felt that I would catch hypothermia, plus the area of tense forest would be a good place to stay for the night and it was getting dark. I touched down slowly, but the sun was still high in the sky. I tried to run but I tripped over my long dress more times then I thought necessary. Picking up a sharp rock, I sat down and cut the dress to my knees. That gave me much needed leg room and I took off full speed ahead through the forest. I wasn't sure where I was going but I ran anyway. It felt good to exercise and get so much fresh air. It felt good to be searching for something.

I thought I heard something behind me so I slowed and began to jog lightly backwards, until I ran into something solid, but not solid enough to be a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry.." I muttered regaining my footing of the damp forest floor. I looked down at my ruined wedding gown and smirked at what Nudge would say about it. I would get an earful from them when this was all over I just new it. After dusting off most of the dirt and leaves from my butt and back where I had landed I turned around to see who it was I had ran into. The man had his back turned to me. He was tall and tan, but not too dark, with thick scraggly shoulder length black hair. He was clearly muscular.

"Of course," he grumbled straightening to his full height. He kept his back to me as he spoke. "Everyone always is when they knock someone down in the middle of the forest." Whoever he was he sure was grouchy.

"Look I'm sorry. I thought I had heard something behind me so I was walking backwards... that's where you came in. Don't get mad at me because you wehre standing where I was walking." I shot back. This mans demeanor and voice seemed very familiar. I was afraid to get my opes up for fear that it wasn't really him. _If only he would turn around_ I thought to myself.

"Hmph.." He mumbled something under his breath and I wanted to ask him what he said but decided better of it. Something about his fowl mood didn't give me the idea that it was a pleasant comment. I wanted so badly for this strange man to be Fang but I feared what would happen if it was...

THORNS P.O.V

****_Where did she go? _I asked myself as I flew high in the sky over the vicious storm cloud that surrounded the area. I had a pretty good idea that she would have flown to find Fang, but I had no idea where my brother had gone that day when he left. Max didn't either but I knew that her maternal flock instinct would lead her straight to him. I didn't have that ability. I could read each others mind, and cast my own mind around, like sonar. That was usually how I located people, but it only went so far and I couldn't pick up Max's thoughts. I never understood why becuase Angel could. But I never really cared. Then I had a brilliant idea.

If I could find Fang, then I could find Max. Because I knew in my heart that she would be able to find him. And when she did, it would be almost impossible to tear them apart again.

MAX'S P.O.V

_Turn around_! I mentally pleaded with this man as I stood there with my arms across my chest watching him and thinking. He dusted off his clothes very carefully and I stood there scowling at his muscular broad back. His shirt fit him tight enough that I could see the outlines of his taught muscles. I waited for a few moments while he cleaned himself off before I said anything. "Will you look at me?" I screamed at this stranger. He stopped dead still. I didn't even think he was breathing.

"Why?"

"I feel like... I know you from somewhere.. but I need to see your face to be sure..." He didn't move and I knew that my effort was futile. I should have just left when I had the chance. He stood there for a moment longer before he slowly turned around to face me, his mouth moving to probably call me a stalker or yell some rude retort and tell me to go away.

"Do I-" He stopped short in his response and his head shot back around to face away from me.

He began to walk away from me at a fast pace. I smiled, knowing that I was faster than him. I jumped in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders staring into his dark bottomless eyes. "I do believe we have met before." My entire body was shaking with the effort of contain my emotions. Part of me wanted to cry, and the other part of me wanted to laugh and throw my arms around this man and hug him.

I took my hands off his shoulder and looked him up and down. He had on dark black boots with black denim jeans. His shirt was a close fitting v-neck black shirt, and his hair hung savagely across his face. The only difference in him now from the last time I saw him was the five o'clock shadow.

"Yeah..." he nodded slowly his face still a mask of confusion. "I think we met once... I'm Nick." He held his hand out as if inviting me to shake it. I just looked at him aghast. Then I realized what he was doing and let a small smile play across my face._  
_

"I'm Maxine Martinez," I shook his hand, "I think I met you at school. In Virginia. Right?" He held my hand a moment too long after we stopped shaking.

"Well yes that does sound right. Only thing is, I think I've known you much longer..." His eyes glimmered with the familar smirk he always got when he would joke around with me.

I nodded. "It feels like. I think I recall some childhood memories with you. Playing together in the mountains with other children, younger than us... but that isn't possible.." I tried to hold in my laughter at the way this little game was playing out.

He got quiet and turned to walk away for a moment. "You remind me of someone I knew once. I lived in this horrid place, called the school until this nice man saved me and some other children just like me. We grew up together... She and I were very close.." His voice trailed off and it seemed like even the wildlife around us stopped making any noise. The silence was over whelming.

"That's enough!" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me his brow furrowed in confusion. I took three giant steps toward him and threw my arms around him wrapping in him a huge hug. I squeezed him tight and refused to let go for what seemed like an eternity.

"What are you doing?" Nick looked down at me. Confusion evident on his face.

"I'm hugging you. Now deal with it and hug me back," I looked up at him and smiled lightly. "And I its time for some truths here Nick," I spat his name, "That isn't your real name is it?"

"What if it isn't? What if yours isn't really Maxine? What would it be if it isn't?"

"If your name isn't Nick, which it isn't, then your name is Fang- Avian-American Sidekick!" I laughed at my own joke.

"Maybe my name is Fang, It has a nice ring to it. But if I'm Fang, then you must be Maximum Ride-Avian-American World Savor!" He laughed at me and wrapped his arms around me hugging me close.

"I sure am! And proud o-" I began to say but was quickly interrupted. I could feel the press of his soft lips against mine. His mouth warm over mine as he kissed me softly but passionately.

"How's that for being proud?" He smiled and kissed me again. This time it was a simple peck. He smiled again and then pulled apart from my hug. Taking my hand he led me throw the thick brambles and trees down a path towards an old house that sat on a cliff overlooking a huge canyon.

"So, Max is it?" He winked at me. "Why don't you tell me why exactly you're wearing a torn wedding dress? Don't spare me any gory details." He smirked and pulled me into his quaint house behind him. Once inside he let the door close on its own. And for the first time in years, I was with the one person, who I wanted to be with.


	4. Chapter 4

We spent the majority of the afternoon sitting on his couch swapping stories. I told him everything that had happened from the moment he left that day, didn't spare any details. I told him how I broke down on Thorn and then spent the better part of three days moping and by myself. I explained how it wasn't until Sam came up to me and told me that I needed to snap out of it or he was going to leave me too, did I reazlie how foolish I was acting and began to fully function again.

He took everything in stride, nodding at the right times so that I would know he was actually paying attention. When I got to the part about Sam proposing to me he made a sour face and I couldn't help but smile. He let himself relax and smiled at me as well then stuck his tongue out at the idea of Sam and I. I laughed but continued with my story.

I told him about the wedding. I explained about how I couldn't go threw with it. How I tried desperately too, but staring at the alter and not seeing him there, just didn't sit well for me. I told him how I felt like something was missing and lost my cool. And how I had used my natural instinct to find him. He was silent when I finished. Fang sat there on the edge of the couch for what seemed like ages before finally turning to look at me.

"You look like you could use a shower." I gaped at him but only nodded decided that the better thing to do would be to agree with him.

"I don't have any spare clothes."

"I have something you can borrow. Follow me." Fang was stoic and his face displayed no emotion. I followed him down a narrow hallway and into a dark room that I assumed belong to him. The bed was king sized and shrouded with black fabric. The windows were boarded over and the walls were bare. Fang walked over to a dark wood dresser and handed me a black shirt and basket ball shorts.

"There. Bathroom is down the hall on the right, stay here. I'll be back." He turned and left me standing in his room as he dissapeared down the hall. I waited until the door closed before I went and got in the shower.

When I finished getting dressed and emerged from the steamy bathroom the place was still empty. I thought about taking off myself but decided better of it. I had no idea where I was or how to get back to civilization and Fang had told me to stay put. I sat down on his black leather couch and waited. It wasn't long before the sweet, peaceful feeling of sleep washed over me.

Before I even opened my eyes I knew something wasn't exactly right. I could tell that I had a blanket covering me and that I was no longer laying on leather. Slowly I opened my eyes and a sigh of relief washed over me. I was laying in Fangs bed. I glanced around looking for a clock but saw none. By a very small crack in the boarded window I caught a glimpse of sunlight and knew that I had slept through the night. I sat up slowly and then leaned my head against the headboard of his giant four poster bed, listening to the sounds of the house trying to figure out if Fang had come home, and stayed home. I could hear music coming from someone as the words floated softly into the bedroom.

_"I'm sorry for not being myself, for everything ending this way, maybe I, maybe you, could need this change, I'm sorry for everything.. We're minutes away from saying goodbye we're second away from breaking apart..."_

I listened to the song for a few moments and made a mental note to ask Fang what the name of it was. After a minute I decided to stop being lazy and either locate the source of the music, or to locate Fang. After all, he and I had some things to talk about. I wanted to know why he left yesterday. I wandered down the long hallway past the bathroom. As I walked past the door I noticed that the water was running. I also observed that the music I had heard so faintly earlier was coming from the shower. I laughed at the memories of Fang singing in the shower, and continued down into the living room.

Sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch was his black macbook pro laptop that I had stolen for him for christmas many years back. Before he left us of course. I glanced at the screen not wanting to be nosy but wanting to know what he had been doing. It was open to the blog of course. I wasn't surprised.

I wasn't in the living room long before I heard the water and the music cut off. Wide-eyed and unsure of what to do I decided to go lay back down and pretend to sleep for a few minutes longer. I raced back to the bedroom and through myself down face first onto the bed pulling the covers up almost over my head. I made it only moment before the door squeaked open. I heard what sounded like a drawer sliding open and assumed that Fang was searching for something to wear. I dared not open my eyes.

I longed for him to come and lay beside me. To curl up on this bed and hold me close to him and whisper to me that he still loved me. I wanted him to tell him that he regretted running out on us and that he wished to come back to the flock more than anything. But I knew that would never happen. As much as I wanted it too, I knew he didn't. Not after the way he stormed out yesterday.

**Fang's POV:**

I silently slipped into my bedroom to get my clothes. I knew that Max tended to be a light sleeper and I didn't want to wake her up. I took a moment before leaving the room to just stare at her. I longed to curl up beside her and hold her close and tell her that everything would be okay. But I wasn't sure if she would want that. And if she woke up, which was likely, she would have my head on a plate before I could explain myself.

**Max's POV:**

I waited a few minutes after hearing the door close before I decided to "wake up" and emerge from the cave of his bedroom. I faked grogginess and rubbed my hands over my eyes as if trying to wake up while I wandered into the living room.

"Good Morning Max" Fang looked up from a pan he was staring into in the kitchen. The smell of eyes and bacon was thick in the air.

"Good morning? Since when did you say good morning?" My eyebrows wrinkled up as I walked into the kitchen and stole a piece of bacon off the paper towel covered plate next to him. Something had to be up. Fang was not a pleasant morning person.

He shrugged as he scooped a friend egg out of the skillet and flopped it onto another plate. "I've changed Max. Living on my own has changed me in quite a few ways. Not completely, but for instance, I have to take care of my own house, and the land around me. I get up earlier to do this stuff. I can't sleep all day anymore." He smiled at that and handed me the plate, "But a few things haven't changed, like my feelings for you, " He gulped. I could tell he was hesitant to bring this up. "What I said on Antarctica, I meant every word then, and I do now."

"And what exactly did you say? You said a lot of things." I threw in my own bit of attitude as I chowed down on the eggs he made me.

"You tried to convince me that there wasn't a me and you. That there never had, and never would be a me and you. But I proved you wrong, remember? I told you that there would always be an us. I believe every single word of that. I did then, and I do now. Even after I left, I still believed it. IN my very being I hoped that you would come and find me again. The only reason I left was because I couldn't stand to see you with Sam." He spat Sam's name and took a step closer to me. "I love you Maximum Ride. Those kisses I gave you? I didn't give them to you because I was throwing them around or because I thought it would help you. I did it because I meant it. To prove to you that there was an us and that there was something more to our relationship than what you tried to convince yourself was actually there." He was getting kind of aggressive as he tried to explain to me what he felt and what he meant.

I stood there for a moment just staring at him. "Oh Fang, how sweet." I forced myself to hide the true emotion in my heart and cover it with sarcasm.

"Really?! I sit here and poor out my freaking soul to you and that's what you say?! Some stupid sarcastic comment about how i'm 'so sweet'? Max, I actually care about you! I'm doing everything I can think of to show you that and prove that to you and you're throwing it away like its nothing! Why can't you just fess up and tell me how I know you feel!?" I backed up to the counter behind me as Fang towered over me.

I set the plate down on the counter beside me and pushed Fang back, "Tell you what? Do you want me to lie and tell you about feelings that I don't have?!"

"Would you stop it?!" Fang looked like he was about to tear his hair out or break something. He turned his back to me for a minute and took a deep breath before turning to face me. "Stop lying to yourself Max. The whole reason you ran out of that church was to be with me. You don't want Sam. You don't want to live at all, with anyone, if i'm not there. You and I both know that. You told me yesterday that you felt pretty much empty without me by your side. That when you picture your wedding its me, not Sam, that's waiting for you at the end of the aisle. Yesterday, when I kissed you, you kissed me back Max. You wanted it just as much as I did."

"I didn't know what I wanted! I left that church yesterday because it didn't feel right! I wasn't sure what I wanted until after I got here!" My vision began to blur and I pushed back the tears that threatened to come, "I'm sorry Fang. You're right. I do want to be with you. It was you that drove me out of that chapel yesterday... Its just easier to pretend like those feelings don't exist. Like I don't have those feelings for you so deeply and strongly that I don't know how to handle them. I feel like everyone wants me to be with Sam... I just want to make them happy.." My voice trailed off and I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Its alright Max. But remember, no one wants you to do anything that you don't want you to do. And as for who they want you to be with," He winked at me, " you're looking at him. I love you Max."

"I love you too Fang." He cleared the distance between us in one long stride and wrapped me in his arms. I laid my head on his bare warm chest and let the smile spread across my lips. I loved the way his taught muscles felt against me. Fang took his hand and directed my face up to his, we stared at each other for just a moment before his lips touched mine. I felt the warmth of his strong mouth against mine as we kissed. It was a deep and passionate kiss full of everything we had just discussed. It felt like it went on forever.

"I don't want to leave," I muttered against his hard mouth. He kissed me aagin softly.

"You don't have too." He grinned mischievously and lifted me up onto the counter where I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close kissing him again. He laughed at my aggressiveness.

"I have to find Thorn though, I'm sure she's looking for me." I broke away from him and stared into his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll just have to come with you."


End file.
